


Minrathous Days

by Ottermouse



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Dorian never made a move on Felix. But Felix wishes he had.





	Minrathous Days

“Felix?”

The man woke with a start, shaking his head and blinking rapidly.

“Uhh, what were you saying?”

Dorian chuckled and waved his hand. “It’s quite alright. I should know better than to bore you with all this magic talk.”

“It’s more along the lines of ‘your voice is so lovely it lulls me to sleep.’”

“You always say the sweetest things.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Felix stretched his arms out behind him and glanced at the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was 1 in the morning. Felix had come 2 hours ago, after sneaking into the kitchen and grabbing some pastries and jam for his friend when he saw the light still flickering from behind his father’s study.

“You should go and get your beauty sleep. Maker knows you need it. Besides, I’m sure your bed is _much_ more comfortable than that chair.”

Felix yawned as he stood up. He noticed that there were still 2 scones leftover on the plate he’d brought. “Don’t stay up too late, either.”

“I promise I’ll sleep when I’ve figured out how to do this spell without causing an explosion.”

“Just be careful you don’t accidentally catch your hair on fire.”

“My hair? Don’t be ridiculous, if anything were to catch fire it’d be those dreadful curtains your father finds so appealing.”

Felix chucked and shook his head. “Goodnight, Dorian.”

“And to you.” 

Felix closed the study door quietly behind him and stealthily made his way back to his bedroom. Still, he found himself wide awake, regardless of how deep he sank into his mattress. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to count nugs, but every time he blinked he saw Dorian’s face.

It had been 5 years since his father had taken him under his wing, and Felix’s feelings for him hadn’t changed.

* * *

When his father first brought Dorian home, the altus was drunk out of his mind, yelling profanities and incomprehensible babble at the slaves. Felix and his mother watched in an awkward silence as the young man was quickly ushered into a guest room.

Gereon approached his family, wide smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

“I know he doesn’t look like much, but I had the most _fascinating_ conversation with that boy and when he sobers up I plan on asking him to be my apprentice.”

“He must’ve made quite the impression for you to bring him back like this.” Lady Liva approached her husband and smoothed down his wrinkled shirt.

“Oh, absolutely. His theories on manipulating the Fade to increase power but lessen exertion may prove true when put to the test. I cannot let anyone else snatch him up.”

“And what of his family?”

“I intend to send a word if he accepts my proposal. I’m sure Halward Pavus would be more than happy to oblige. The boy has caused quite a stir in many Circles over the years.”

“Pavus? As in Magister Pavus?” Felix joined the conversation, finally hearing something he was familiar with.

“Indeed! If the boy has half the talent I think he has, our name will rise higher than before!”

Felix had never seen his father so excited, and it made him curious (and a bit jealous) of what kind of person the man he brought home was.

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long, as he ran into him the next morning on his way to breakfast. Literally.

The two butted heads as he turned a corner, and in an attempt to apologize but also express his pain, his first word to the man were “I’m ow.”

The man let out a billowing, care free laugh, casting a small heal spell with a wave of his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Ow. I am Dorian of house Pavus, most recently of… well, wherever that elven whorehouse was.”

 _Dorian._ Felix looked him up and down. He was… beautiful. Even with his disheveled hair and ill-fitted nightclothes, he was stunning.

“And I am assuming you are Magister Alexius’s son?”

“Uhh… yes! I mean, yes, I am his son Felix.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Felix. Now, if you’ll please excuse me, I need to get myself out of these dreadful clothes and make myself more presentable. I’m confident we’ll see each other again soon.”

“Yes, I– goodbye.”

Dorian gave a slight nod and made his way past Felix, who couldn’t help but peak behind the corner to watch him go. He’d never felt such an immediate attraction to anyone before and of course he forgot all the manners that had been ingrained in him growing up and made an utter fool of himself. But now he found himself hoping that the other man would agree to be his father’s apprentice.

* * *

Dorian was a pleasant addition to the estate. The man was serious and dedicated to his work, but his cleverness and silver-tongue created smiles, laughter, and harmless drama; a perpetually bright light in the household.

Dorian was a few years older than Felix, but close enough that they were easily able to spark a friendship, though they mostly had to steer away from conversations about the technicalities of magic or mathematics. Still, with each of their studies, they weren’t able to spend _too_ much time together.

Which is why Felix was leaning against the archway between the main hall and parlor, watching his father and the apprentice standing and having a casual conversation as they took a break from their research.

Felix found himself wistfully sighing as he let his eyes roam every line and curve of Dorian’s body. He strained his ears to hear the smooth, elegant sound of the other’s voice.

“You like him, don’t you?”

Felix leapt into the air as the unexpected voice of his mother echoed behind him.

“I… uh, umm… he’s– I mean,” he sputtered.

Liva peered into the parlor before looking back at her son. “He is easy on the eyes, isn’t he?”

“Mother! You do realize how that sounds?!”

“What?” She smiled and wrapped an arm around Felix’s waist. “I want to support my son! Why don’t you go and talk to him?”

“Because he’s Father’s student and I don’t want to ruin our friendship by making everything awkward. Besides, he’s a powerful mage who’s also the only son of a magister, his family probably has some nice lady with strong magic abilities all lined up for him. Either way it’s… it’s pointless.”

“Oh, Felix.” His mother brought him in for a hug. “I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could do. Perhaps set you up with someone else? I have plenty of friends who have children like you.”

“You mean magically inept?”

“And also charming, and handsome, and intelligent, and–“

“Ok! Ok! Stop it!” Felix protested, swatting his mother away.

“You doing alright, my dears?” Gereon’s voice sounded from the parlor.

“Oh, we’re quite alright, carry on,” Liva replied. Then, turning back to her son, “So, are you willing to give it a try?”

“Sure, why not?” It wasn’t like he had much to lose.

* * *

“Dorian?” Felix plopped into one of the chairs in his father’s study. “Am I attractive?”

His friend smiled. “Of course you are.”

Felix frowned slightly, biting his lip.

“Not the answer you wanted to hear, was it?”

“It’s not that, it’s…” He straightened up in his seat. “I’m not saying this to judge you, but how are you able to have sex with so many men? I feel like no matter what I do no one is _interested_ interested in me.”

“Felix,” Dorian put down his quill. “This is the Magisterium, no one here marries for love. Except for your parents, of course. Lucky ones they are.”

“That’s true, but it doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want at least a little experience, or have my attraction to someone be mutual for once, or just anything, really.” He made swooping gestures before letting his hands fall heavily in his lap. “I’m what, 23? Dorian, I haven’t even had my first kiss.”

“You do realize that none of that matters in the long run, right? Sex and love are overrated in general, don’t base your self-worth on that.”

“Says everyone who’s already kissed or fucked someone.”

Dorian sat silent, mouth open in a rare moment where he found himself unable to think of a reply. “Felix, I–“

“No, you’re right, it’s stupid. I’m just frustrated about other things I shouldn’t be taking it out on you.” He buried his head in his hands and sighed before standing up to leave.

“Felix, wait–“ he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and he paused, looking back at Dorian. “I know this isn’t really a solution, but if you want, I can kiss you.”

“Because you feel sorry for me.”

“Because if you’re desperate enough to kiss anyone I’d rather it be from someone who actually cares about you.”

“I’m not desperate.” Felix yanked his hand out of Dorian’s grasp.

“You know what I mean.”

The two stood still for a moment, before Felix quietly said, “Alright.”

Dorian took a step closer to him, slowly, gently, placing one hand on his friend’s waist, the other curving over his cheek. All Felix could hear was his heart beating wildly in his chest as Dorian leaned forward and pressed a chaste, tender kiss to his lips.

His body was warm, and the pressure against his mouth felt weird, unfamiliar as skin was pushed against the front of his teeth. Dorian’s hands were burning hot on his skin. Where should he put _his_ hands? Did he have to press back? How hard? He needed to breathe but wasn’t sure if he should pull away first or just let the air out his nose and across the other’s skin. Thankfully, Dorian chose for him, pulling back and taking in a breath before pressing their lips together again.

The wet squeaks and smacks that sounded between each kiss were both embarrassing and titillating. Felix found himself grabbing at Dorian’s clothing, bringing him closer. A groan vibrated from Dorian’s throat and it caused something to snap within the other man. He didn’t know how to kiss, but that didn’t matter anymore.

While Dorian was gifted in magics, Felix had more physical strength, and was easily able to push him up against the nearest bookshelf, random volumes falling around them from the force. Desire surged through him as he ran his hands up Dorian’s chest, palming at the fabric before sliding up to his neck and settling themselves in his hair. Felix pressed his lips harder against the other’s, giving kisses in quick succession, the slick noises becoming louder, more wet, more frantic, more needy, wanting, having, taking.

“Felix.”

The sound of his name tanked him out of his thoughts, his feelings. Dorian’s hands were on his shoulders, gently applying pressure, but pushing him away nonetheless. Felix’s face grew hot. As much as he’d wanted to kiss his friend, he hadn’t meant to lose control like that. Yet, as guilty as it made him feel, seeing Dorian’s flushed skin, wet and swollen lips, mussed up hair, and hearing the deep panting as he caught his breath… to know that it was him who caused it almost made it worth it.

“I’m sorry, I got carried away. That was, umm, it felt good.”

“Of course it did. You were kissing _me_ after all.”

“Haha, right. Uh, thanks for that. I’ll just… leave you to your work, then. Don’t want to distract you more than I already have.”

“That’s quite alright. I needed the break, anyway. Oh, and Felix?” Dorian called before the man left the room. “With a little more practice, you could be a good kisser. Not as good as me, but good. Hopefully you’ll find someone soon.” He gave an exaggerated wink.

Felix gave him an unamused look before closing the door. He then speed-walked to his room, turning the lock once inside. He leaned against the back of the door, shoving a hand down his breeches to grasp at his hard dick, pumping only twice before spilling over his fingers. He slid down to the floor, pulling his hand out and lazily wiping it on the fabric of his clothing. The kiss itself hadn’t been much to write home about, but the _closeness_ , just being able to touch and hold Dorian like that. Maker, he’d manhandled him, too. He wasn’t about to forget that anytime soon. But then he remembered how Dorian reacted, and how that was likely the first and only time he’d be with him like that again. He’d gotten what he wanted, and now he had to move on.

* * *

When Dorian entered the study, it was quietly and with slow, weary steps. Felix perked up from his chair, having waited for the return of his friend for the past few hours.

“So? How’d it go?” Dorian had yet to look up.

The mage placed his leather bag on the ground before collapsing into the plush cushions of his favorite seat. He ran his fingers through his hair, clutching and yanking at the strands tightly.

“Dorian?” Felix leaned forward, concerned for the other. He scooted his chair across the carpet next to the mage’s. When he left, he’d been shaking in joyous anticipation for his date, eyes bright. He kept one hand in his pocket, holding onto something precious there.

“He’s… he’s getting married.” Dorian sounded as if he was holding back tears.

“Rilienus?” Felix felt at a loss, not knowing what would be the best way to comfort his friend. The two had been seeing each other for quite some time. In terms of same-sex relationships, and all of Dorian’s past relationships, if they could even be called that. The pressure of continuing bloodlines usually did not allow much beyond a single night.

“Yes. He’s getting married to some Maker-forbid woman whose marriage credentials somehow exceed mine and–“ His voice was becoming increasingly louder, rougher, emotional. “I was going to ask him if he wanted to be exclusive, to just fuck all the societal rules and expectations and be happy together. But what could I say after that announcement other than ‘Congratulations on your engagement, I hope it isn’t as miserable as every other marriage in this fucking place?’”.

“He didn’t have anything else to say?”

“He… he said that he’d had fun but that what we were doing had to stop. Then he left. He didn’t even _try_ to think of some way we could stay together. Couldn’t even imagine still being with me during his marriage of convenience.”

“You would be okay with that? Having to be his little secret?”

“I don’t know!” Dorian exclaimed through gritted teeth. “I just– I thought that we actually had a chance to make this work, that he… that maybe he loved me.”

“Do _you_ love him?” Felix asked softly.

Dorian moved his hands so they covered his face, hair now hanging limp in all directions, and Felix held back the temptation to smooth it down.

“I… yes. I love him. _Kaffas_ it’s so fucking stupid I can’t believe I even let myself think anything would come out of it, for… for imagining what our future might look like. For, _fuck,_ for commissioning these goddamn _rings_ what was I thinking?!”

Dorian dug into his pocket, pulling out two small metal bands before throwing them as hard as he could across the room. Metallic sounds echoed throughout the room as they bounced off various furniture before hitting the ground. Dorian’s face was visible now, his nose and cheeks were bright red, makeup smeared around his eyes where he hand dug in his palms and where tears were threatening to ruin further. He sat back down heavily.

Felix got up from his chair and gently nudged Dorian so that they could share the armchair. The altus wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulder, pulling him close. The mage buried his face in the crook of Felix’s neck, grabbing at his shirt and silently crying, the only indication of which was his shuddering breaths. Felix ran his hand up and down Dorian’s arm, doing his best to comfort the man without damaging his already-hurt pride. His hair smelled sweet, and he was wearing what Felix knew to be the outfit Dorian believed he looked the most attractive in (which he did). That someone could hurt Dorian so much, someone he clearly cared for, pissed Felix off beyond relief. He wanted to find Rilienus and punch his face into an unrecognizable bloody pulp. Though if he was as good at magic as Dorian had praised him to be, he wouldn’t be able to lay a single finger on the man. So all he could do was focus on his friend.

A year ago he would have celebrated the breakup. But months had passed since their kiss, and he had done his best to push away any residual feelings for Dorian. He’d even gone on a few dates and kissed a few people. But sometimes Dorian continued to sneak into the back of his mind. The hope for returned affection was small, but it still flickered every once in a while. When he’d met Rilienus, Felix had been jealous of course, but worked to brush that all aside and support the mage. He deserved a friend who loved him. Not a friend who was in love with him.

He waited to speak until Dorian shifted slightly.

“How’re you doing?”

Dorian sniffled, lifting his head.

“Better.” He wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry I ruined your clothing.” He choked out a laughed, indicating the large black smears of makeup that ran across Felix’s shirt.

“That’s alright, I’ve more than enough in my closet. What I’m more concerned about is cleaning up this pretty face of yours.”

“It is pretty, isn’t it?”

Normally, the question would be full of confidence, but now it sounded more like an actual question.

“Yes. Rilienus doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.”

“Oh, he knows.”

“Then he’ll regret leaving your ass.”

“My gorgeous ass.”

“Yes, your gorgeous ass that compares to no other.”

Dorian cracked a smile. A real one.

“You, my dear Felix, are a true friend.” He stood up, rearranging his clothes and smoothing out his hair. He walked over to the other side of the room, scanning the ground for the rings he’d thrown.

“I guess I better just give this back to the blacksmith to melt down.”

 _You could give one of them to me,_ Felix thought. _I’d cherish you more than Rilienus would have._

However, Dorian simply let out a sigh and pocketed the metal bands. “I trust you will speak of this to no one?”

“When have I ever let you down?”

That beautiful smile made its return. “Never.”

* * *

“To Dorian! Who is a Maker blessed _genius!”_

“Now there’s a toast I can raise my glass to!”

“Dorian, you’ve been raising your glass at every toast.”

“Ssshhh… lemme get drunk.”

The great hall in the Alexius’ mansion was full of family, friends, and colleagues. Even Halward Pavus was in attendance, sitting next to his accomplished son. As for Dorian, he was glowing, and Felix couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The mage thrived on being the center of attention, soaking it all in, making himself bigger, louder.

Servants were continuing to show guests in, and at the sight of one of them, Dorian stood up, spreading his arms out wide and calling out:

“Maevaris Tilani! It has been far too long since I’ve seen you last!”

The two ran towards each other and embraced, conversing animatedly when they separated. Felix saw a slight frown appear on Halward’s face as his son squeezed in another chair so his friend could sit next to him.

The celebrations carried on as the feast and drink appeared never-ending, but Felix found himself nursing the same drink for over an hour. He always felt out of place at these sorts of gatherings, surrounded by magisters and mages all speaking in a language he didn’t fully understand. As if trying to prove something to himself, Felix stared down into his glass, concentrating on it.

The next sip he took was cool and refreshing, and a smile uncontrollably spread across his face. He quickly cleared his throat and straightened his expression, feeling ridiculous for getting excited over such a small spell when he was surrounded by mages who’d probably mastered it when they were still being swaddled. Looking down at his drink, then around the table at the people gathered, he quietly excused himself and got up. He stepped out into the hallway, where it was immediately much quieter, and heading towards the nearest bathroom. He sat, taking in a deep breath. He could still hear some chattering beyond the door, but it was much less overwhelming.

He didn’t know how long he spent in there, but after a while, he resigned to the thought that he should return to the great hall. If he wasn’t careful, his father could end up causing a scene in fear of there being another attempted assassination on him. As he stepped out and began to make his way back, he heard echoing footsteps and a familiar voice, causing him to pause.

“I love them, but some are just so full of themselves, did you _hear_ what Crassius said? As if he knows more about necromantic limitations than you do, ugh.”

“I never said any of them were decent people, but as long as they keep toasting to my name I’m not complaining.”

An airy laugh sounded. “I don’t blame you, Dorian.”

Their voices became louder, and Felix backed himself against a wall, as if it could hide him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Maevaris per se, but he was 100% intimidated by her.

“How have you and Thorold been getting along?”

“Oh, he’s wonderful, we’re wonderful. Living with him has been like a dream come true, and the best part is that there isn’t anything anyone can do about it. I mean, there is, but if anyone even dared you can be sure I’ll be on them in a second.”

“Oh Mae, if they haven’t learned not to mess with you by now, they are utter fools.”

“True. Regardless, most of what people have to say doesn’t faze me anymore. But what about you?”

“What about me?” The tone Dorian used was teasing.

“Oh come on, _one_ of the men in there must’ve caught your eye.”

Dorian snorted. “You mean besides the ones I’ve already fucked? Ugh, no, didn’t you see who all is in attendance? I was so relieved to see your face, honestly. I was getting bored of all those sub-par disasters thinking a single unoriginal compliment could get me into their beds.”

“Truly? Not even what’s-his-name, Alexius’s son?”

Felix felt his heart leap into his throat.

“Felix? Absolutely _not.”_

His heart sank back down, into the pit of his stomach.

“I have no intention of abusing Alexius’s hospitality by seducing his son.”

“How very proper of you.”

“You know that’s not it. He’s… too good, the best of all of us. I could never allow myself to have sex with him, he deserves more than that.”

“What a shame, and I was so curious as to what he looks like under all those robes.” She sighed before continuing. “In any case, which way was it to the cellar? I’m so glad Alexius is allowing to drink something from his wine stores. I am so over those pedestrian drinks they’re serving to everyone else.”

The two seemed to turn a corner and move away from Felix as their voices grew more distant. He waited a few more minutes, half in order to dissuade suspicion and but also because he found he could not move. Eventually, he was able to pick himself up, dust himself off, and go back to the great hall.

Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed his disappearance besides his father, who let out a visible sigh of relief at the sight of his son. Felix sat back down in his seat, staring at the still half-full glass in front of him. He grasped and downed it, immediately grabbing the nearest bottle of alcohol and refilling his glass, finishing that one just as quickly. He wanted out of his head, out of his thoughts. He’d always known that Dorian probably didn’t harbor feelings for him, but at least there had been a small hope. Now there was none. Dorian didn’t, and never would, be attracted to him.

_Kaffas._

Next thing he knew, he was waking up in his bed, blankets up to his neck, limbs wrapped tightly around another body. Wait, what? He tried to sit up, but his head pounded and his vision blurred.

“Felix? Oh thank the Maker you’re alright.”

“Dorian?!” Sure enough, the body he’d been clinging to was that of his friend. _Shit, what happened?_

The mage, seeing his expression, laughed. “Don’t worry, we didn’t fuck. You were drunk out of your mind and I was trying to get you to bed, but you were determined to cling to me like a human octopus. I’ve never seen you drink so much. What was the occasion?”

Felix looked down at himself. Sure enough, he was wearing the same clothes he’d been during the banquet. But what to tell Dorian? He’d know if he lied, however he couldn’t just confess his feelings knowing the other man didn’t feel the same way, it’d make things awkward.

“I uh… I got rejected.”

“Oh, is that what happened when you were gone for that hour?”

“Yeah.” It _was_ true. Partially.

“Who was it? I swear I’ll–“

“No. It’s alright. This isn’t the first time this has happened, I’ll survive.”

Dorian stared at him intently before slipping an arm around his waist. “Well, whoever it is clearly can’t see how handsome and intelligent and likable you are.”

Felix stiffened. He hated this feeling of guilt. But he was tired, hungover, and didn’t want to do anything (more) that he’d regret. So he let himself sink back into Dorian, the man he could not love, and whispered, “Thank you,” before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

It hurt. It all hurt. Everything went by so fast, what happened to everyone? Mother? Mother!

Felix jolted awake to find himself in an unfamiliar room surrounded by unfamiliar faces.

“Good morning Felix, my name is Atticus. Your father hired me to help take care of your… illness.”

Illness? “What…?”

“Do you remember what happened?”

Felix rubbed his forehead. His entire body ached, even more so than when that horrid tutor was trying to force magic out of him as a child.

“I… was coming home from university…”

“Anything else?”

“It was dark–“ his eyes widened, remembering. “Where’s Mother? Where is she!? We were attacked by Darkspawn, what happened to her?!”

Atticus tensed for a moment before speaking in a calm, even tone. “I’m sorry, but she died.”

He barely had time to absorb what the healer said when he heard fast, pounding footsteps, and the sound of his father’s voice.

“FELIX! My son!” Gereon ran up to the man, cupping his face in his hands. “My son, you’re alright?”

“Yes, but Mother…”

Gereon hugged his son tightly. “I know.”

“We still need to discuss what will be done about Felix.”

“What do you mean?” Felix’s eyes furrowed in confusion.

“He will be fine.” Gereon said at the same time the healer said “You have the Blight.”

Felix’s chest tightened. “I’m going to die?”

“Not today. Not if I can help it. We’re going to find a cure. I’ll fix this.”

“The Blight isn’t something that can be _fixed,_ it–“

“I _will_ save my son!”

His father’s reaction scared Felix. _Please, please don’t do anything reckless._

* * *

“We’ve done everything we can, why can’t you just accept that Felix is going to die and make the most of the time you still have together?”

“No! We haven’t done everything! There is still the Legion of the Dead in Orzammar, if we could only get into contact with them–“

“Give it up! The Blight is something beyond magic, beyond our capabilities! Haven’t that last 2 years made that clear enough for you?”

“How _dare_ you! You don’t know what this is like!”

“What, having a father who actually cares about me? You’ve done _enough_ Alexius. Surely Felix will understand. Have you not asked him if he even _wants_ to be cured?”

“You are my apprentice, and will do as I say!”

“No! You’re out of your mind! You can’t expect me to follow you blindly everywhere, I’m my own person!”

“Dorian–“

“I’m done, Alexius. Good luck finding a cure without my fucking expertise.”

A door slammed loudly down the hallway and Felix let out a deep breath. He hated it when the 2 most important people in his life fought. Especially since it was over him.

He felt the air around him grow hot as Dorian stomped through the hall.

“Oh, Felix.” The mage paused when he saw the other man. He looked far from his typically immaculate self, clothes and hair disheveled, not a single stroke of makeup on his face. “Is it too much to hope that you didn’t hear any of that?”

The altus nodded.

Dorian sighed. “I’m sorry, Felix. You know I care about you, but your father is– he’s going too far. The kinds of magics he’s suggested using on you have been appalling and I can’t pretend that I’m okay with it anymore.”

“That’s alright, Dorian. But where are you going to go? What are you going to do?”

“Immediately? Go to the nearest whorehouse and get my brains fucked out. After that? I don’t know, but I’m sure I’ll figure it out. I’m just amazing like that.”

“Indeed you are.”

Felix followed Dorian to his room, helping him pack and make sure that he didn’t forget anything important in his anger and haste to leave.

“Thank you, Felix, you have been a good companion these past few years.”

“As have you.”

Dorian hefted one more bag over his shoulder and made to leave.

“Wait!” Felix didn’t know what made him say it, but when the mage looked back at him, all he could think of was how much he wanted to kiss him. “Keep in touch, okay? I want to know that you’re alright.”

Dorian gave one of his winning smiles. The kind that didn’t reach his eyes. “Of course I will.”

* * *

He didn’t. All the news Felix got about Dorian was secondhand from messengers, Magister Pavus, and the massive amount of gossip surrounding his scandals.

As much as he disapproved of the way his friend’s reputation was being slandered, the gossip was the most accurate in terms of Dorian’s wellbeing and location. Still, Felix couldn’t help but be concerned. Without something, or someone, to ground him, he appeared to be wandering aimlessly, drowning himself in carnal pleasure and alcohol whenever the opportunity arose. It wasn’t healthy, but Felix had no way of contacting him, unless he wanted his father to be aware of it.

That was, until Gereon himself left to find Dorian. Felix could barely recognize his father anymore. Ever since he joined the Venatori, he spent nearly all his waking hours in his study, calling Felix over every once in a while to check on his health. Since Felix was no longer able to attend university, he spent most days going what he loved most: calculations.

And there was a 100% chance that his father would find Dorian. The likelihood of him joining the Venatori, however, was 40/60, depending on the sate that Gereon found him in. Though he knew the organization was bad news, a part of Felix hoped that Dorian would accept, if only because that would mean he’d return to Minrathous. But a large part of him hoped he would refuse, if only so that Dorian wouldn’t get wrapped up in all of this.

Then the Conclave ended in disaster and the Breach appeared in the sky, and rumors of an Inquisition, and a survivor people called the Herald of Andraste began to circulate. And then Dorian showed up on his doorstep.

“I think your father’s been experimenting with time magic.”

“He has.”

“I need your help to stop him before time ceases to exist altogether.”

“Of course.”

Silence. A melancholic look was shared between the two.

“It’s good to see you, Felix.”

“It’s good to see you, too, Dorian.”

* * *

The mage joined the Inquisition, meaning he was going to follow the Herald and her companions back to Ferelden. Felix needed to return to Tevinter and let the Magisterium know what had happened, and hopefully get them to do denounce the Venatori. Dorian seemed sure that even if they didn’t fully believe him, he would at leave give them pause. They spend one last night together in Redcliffe before departing the next day with the rest of the rebel mages.

“I imagine this is the last time we’ll be able to see each other.” Without Alexius’s magic to keep the Blight at bay, it would quickly spread and kill him.

“I imagine it will be. If you happen to run into my father, be sure to tell him that I’ve moved on to bigger and better things.”

Felix curled a hand around Dorian’s arm, serious expression across his face. “Don’t ever doubt yourself. You are the most powerful mage that I know. Take chances, risks. Don’t make your life a string of regrets.”

“Well, now is the perfect time to take risks, it being the end of the world and all.” He clasped the arm that was holding him, their limbs entwined. “Do you regret anything?”

“Not saying ‘I love you’ to Mother more, for not working as hard as I could have in university, not doing anything that made a real change in Tevinter.”

“That’s a lie. You’re about to make a huge change right now by telling them the truth about what’s been happening across Thedas.”

Felix cracked a smile. “I suppose you’re right. If it all goes according to plan, at least.” His head suddenly pounded as the Blight screamed throughout his body. He fell forward into Dorian, who barely managed to keep balance.

“Felix? Felix!”

“I’m– I’m alright.” The altus steadied himself, rubbing his forehead. “I have to be. ”

Felix glanced behind his friend, at the Herald’s party, who were packing their horses and assisting the mages.

“If any of them treat you like shit, my spirit will come to haunt them, I swear.”

“A nice sentiment, but I’ve had years of experience being treated like shit.”

“Then you’ll help them realize how good Tevinter can be.”

“By how absolutely fabulous I am, of course.”

“No. By how your heart is in the right place.” That appeared to catch Dorian off guard.

“Felix…”

“Now go.” The altus pushed back against his friend’s chest. “Go and help save the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you liked this, please leave a kudos and a comment! This ship being so rare it'd be nice to know there are others out there who like it, too 'u'  
> This is also the longest oneshot I've ever written, and even though it's split up into a few parts, I'm pretty proud of that :D


End file.
